marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
AKA Sole Survivor
AKA Sole Survivor is the third episode of the second season of the television series Jessica Jones. Synopsis As her visions intensify, Jessica visits an abandoned clinic, where she stumbles on a new lead. Jeri faces an ultimatum after her secret gets out. Plot Jessica Jones and Trish Walker visit a beach vacation spot Jones used to go to with her family to dump Will Simpson's body out at sea. Trish is disappointed that he didn't get a proper funeral, but Jessica points out that the police have already found her with too many bodies. They prepare to abandon Simpson's stolen car and remove the evidence. Trish finds an arsenal of guns and the special drug he always took in the trunk. Jess wants to dump them, too, but Trish insists on keeping it. Back at Trish's apartment, Trish hires a hypnotist to help Jessica unlock some of her memories from the IGH clinic during her experimentation, but to no avail. Jessica leaves with most of Trish's files in order to start her own investigation back at her office, when Griffin arrives at he door. Jeri Hogarth is sitting in her office at Hogarth, Chao and Benowitz, when her partners Linda Chao and Steven Benowitz confront her. They inform her they know about her "medical condition", and want to push her out of their company. Steven seems to feel sorry, but Chao expresses her thoughts about how it was long overdue. Steven advises Hogarth to go willingly, or they may have to force her out. Jessica is returning to her apartment when Malcolm Ducasse approaches her about an eviction notice from her landlord. Apparently, it is illegal to run a business out of a living space, which is what Jessica does by running Alias Investigations out of her apartment. Jessica suspects who may be behind it, and goes to her neighbor Oscar's apartment. Oscar doesn't deny her claim, and says it's for the best as she would only bring trouble to the building, saying she has thirty days left before she has to move out. Griffin and Trish are arguing in her apartment. Griffin says that Trish is in over her head, and compares their relationship to that of a previous relationship he was in, where he returned from an assignment as a soldier and his girlfriend had moved out, tired of being "the worried girl left behind." He says he needs some time, but encourages her to tell him what's going on. Hogarth is pacing in her office, contemplating her associate's offer, when Foggy Nelson comes in. He has heard what is happening, and wants to help. Foggy says that no one has ever dealt with anything like this on their own, but Hogarth pushes him away, and denies that they are actually friends. Jessica is working at her office and posts pictures from Trish's files on the walls all around the room while drinking a bottle of whiskey. She suddenly wakes in her bed with an IV of whiskey strapped into her and ashes falling from the ceiling. She gets up and goes to find her front door has been replaced by a hospital door resembling a door from the clinic she saw in the pictures. She is about to open it when once again the red, meaty figure attacks her from behind, and she wakes up with Malcolm knocking on her door. Jessica and Malcolm converse in her office. He reveals that he did research on Oscar and found that he served time for forgery, meaning he is an ex-con. After Malcolm makes a comment about how good the old superintendent was, Jessica realizes that Oscar must have something on the landlord, and ask Malcolm to find out what it is. Jessica visits the IGH Clinic and goes through the door she saw in her dream, but only discovers the name "Leslie Hansen" on the door, and nothing useful inside. She and Trish go to Leslie Hansen's apartment to find it empty, and a man tells them he saw someone taking boxes from the apartment down to the basement the week before. Trish and Jessica go down to the basement which smells horrible, and find that the furnace has been recently used, thinking Leslie burned all the evidence about IHG, when Jessica finds a human skull in the furnace. Malcolm visits the landlord's townhouse and tries to convince him to drop the eviction on Jessica, saying the landlord has a stellar reputation and that he is a reasonable man. However, the landlord says Jessica has been very rude to him in the past, and he is happy to see her go, especially since his boyfriend from Cambodia (which he shows Malcolm a painting of) is coming to the U.S soon and will need a place to stay. Jessica and Trish visit the morgue, where Jessica sneaks past the coroner and places the skull on one of the tables. She also files the report of the skull into the computer, and then tells Trish through her phone that she's on. Trish comes in from the hallway, and talks with the coroner (whom she knows) about professional food. Trish says she heard a police officer talking about a burnt skull in the basement of an apartment building. The coroner checks the computer and finds Jessica's report. Trish says that in exchange for a fancy food recipe, she wants to hear when the identification comes through so she can talk about it on her show. Malcolm comes to Jessica's apartment and tells her about how the landlord was a bust, and mentions the landlord's Cambodian boyfriend and his painting of him. Jessica seems to realize something and then proceeds to purposefully clog her toilet with tampons. Oscar, who is the superintendent, comes over to help clear it up with a bag of tools and a toilet plunger. Jessica takes his apartment keys from his bag and sneaks over to his apartment. She manages to find some photos, but nothing else before Oscar returns. She accuses him of painting the picture of the landlord's cambodian boyfriend and forging a fake ID for him so he can get into the US. Oscar tells her to prove it, and she holds up the photos, saying they were taken for a fake ID, but Oscar says he can just tell the police they were for a painting. Trish is back at her apartment watching the Whizzer's video, and is startled by Griffin putting his hand on her shoulder from behind, and knocks him to the floor, pulling out a gun before realizing it is him. She apologizes, saying she didn't think he'd be back so soon. He asks her about the Whizzers video, but she avoids his questions, and goes to put away the groceries he brought. While she is gone, Griffin takes out a flash drive and downloads the info on Trish's computer on it. Jessica is visited by Hogarth at Alias Investigations. Hogarth tells Jessica about Pryce Cheng pressing charges against her, and Jessica is angry that Hogarth is backing him up, but Hogarth says that things have changed. Hogarth reveals she has ALS, and probably has eight years to live. She says that her partners are trying to kick her out of her firm, and wants Jessica to find dirt on them. Jessica agrees. Trish is ending her broadcast when she goes off script and makes up a story about a new talk on doctors, and says that she wants their first guest to be Dr. Leslie Hansen, and that she wants anyone who knowns anything about Dr. Hansen to call them. Just as Trish is about to leave the station, Hansen calls and sets up a meeting between Trish and her at a bar. At Trish's apartment, Jessica insists on going in Trish's place, and even tells lies to reporters over the phone about Trish and Griffin having a fight at her place, so Trish won't be able to get past the paparazzi that will soon be at her door. Jessica meets Leslie Hansen at the bar she specified. Hansen is uneasy because she agreed to talk with Trish and not Jessica, but Jessica insists. Hansen says that IGH are the good guys because they saved her life. Jessica says they put a body in her basement and killed Kozlov and Coleman, but Leslie says that perhaps they are just protecting their reputation. Malcolm is sent by Jessica to ensure Trish is okay, and they talk in her apartment about the paparazzi downstairs. Trish then gets a call from the coroner who has identified the human skull found in the furnace: it's Leslie Hansen. Realizing Jessica is in danger, Trish implores Malcolm to distract the paparazzi while she gets a car from out back. Malcolm tells the paparazzi Trish is at Griffin's place, and all but one photographer rush off in hurry. Malcolm gets in Trish's car, and the photographer follows them. At the bar, "Hansen" defends IGH as heroes, saying that they brought back Jessica from the dead, since she died on the table. IGH was merely trying to save lives, according to Hansen, and that the powers were merely a side effect. Jessica says they should have let her die with her family, which angers Leslie, who says she should be incredibly thankful to them, and that she survived for a reason. Jessica says that if she did survive for a reason, it was so she could take down Leslie and IGH. Hansen makes a run for it, and Jessica tries to stop her with her, but Hansen displays similar powers, knocking Jessica across the room and through a wall with incredible strength. Just as Hansen leaves the restaurant, Trish and Malcolm arrive outside, with the photographer hot on their trail, taking a flash of pictures the whole time. Jessica comes out, and Hansen jumps across the street and on to the top of a building across the street. Jessica doesn't try to follow her, but instead takes the photographer's camera, which managed to take several photos of the fake Hansen. Jessica seems smug as she says, "Gotcha". Cast Main Cast: *Krysten Ritter as Jessica Jones *Rachael Taylor as Trish Walker *Eka Darville as Malcolm Ducasse *J.R. Ramirez as Oscar Arocho *Carrie-Anne Moss as Jeri Hogarth *Janet McTeer as Alisa Jones Guest Stars: *Elden Henson as Foggy Nelson *Hal Ozsan as Griffin Sinclair *Maury Ginsberg as Steven Benowitz *Angel Desai as Linda Chao *Kevin Chacon as Vido Arocho *Ben Van Bergen as Doctor Maynard Tiboldt *Arnie Burton as Eugene *Nichole Yannetty as Nicole *Daniel Marcus as Maury Tuttlebaum *Ryan Bourque as Paparazzo #2 *Erik Frandsen as Neighbor *Xavier Rodney as Paparazzo #1 Appearances Locations *New York City, New York **Trish Walker's Apartment **Hogarth, Chao and Benowitz Office **Jessica Jones' Apartment Building ***Alias Investigations Office ***Apartment 6F **Industrial Garments & Handling Facility **Riverbank Medical Center **WNEX Station **''Rudy's'' (mentioned) **Metro-General Hospital (mentioned) *Damascus, Syria (mentioned) *Iowa (mentioned) *Cambodia (mentioned) *Beirut, Lebanon (mentioned) *Cabo San Lucas, Mexico (mentioned) Events *Escape from Jessica Jones Items *Combat Enhancer Inhaler *''Trish Talk'' *Captain America's Shield (mentioned) Vehicles To be added Sentient Species *Humans *Chitauri (mentioned) Organizations *Alias Investigations *WNEX New York *Hogarth, Chao and Benowitz *IGH *New York City Police Department (mentioned) * (mentioned) Mentioned *Phillip Jones *Will Simpson *Robert Coleman (footage) *Pam *Eddy Costa (indirectly mentioned) *Ruth Sunday (indirectly mentioned) *Sergine *Alfredo *Keo *Leslie Hansen *Captain America *Pryce Cheng *Miklos Kozlov *Marilyn Music References External Links * * Category:Jessica Jones (TV series) Episodes